


Do you really not know?

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Love, M/M, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: Youngjae is confidently in love with Jaebum. Jaebum really likes Youngjae. That's about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly 2jae smut. Also love. I apologize in advance for making Jaebum seem bad at times. It was never my intention.
> 
> This fic is also posted on aff. Since I am new to both communities I still need to figure out which I like.
> 
> Please note that I am not considering any real events or surroundings while I am writing. I adjust GOT7's environment entirlely to my liking and how I see it fit for the plot.

Low, rhytmic moans echoed through the room. Jaebum was taking his time. He liked to take his time every now and then. He’d found a slow, steady pace which he enjoyed quite a bit. He was sitting back on his heels, the cute, firm butt placed on his thighs, long slender legs draped around his waist.

  
Jaebum lifted one of those up on his shoulder, stroking the thigh up and down, kneading the tender flesh. He licked his lips at the delicious sight he had before him. Youngjae was sprawled on the bed, his white glowing skin glistening with sweat, black hair sticking wet to his face, lips parted in heavy sighs and moans. His eyes were closed, his head moving from one side to the other, his fingers digging into the sheets, grasping fistfuls then letting go. He wasn’t gonna last forever. Jaebum had worn him out, on purpose, he had to admit. There was nothing more beautiful than this. Youngjae naked, Youngjae writhing in the sheets, Youngjae gasping for air, Youngjae throwing his head back in ecstasy, Youngjae crying his name, Youngjaes body shaking with pleasure.

  
Jaebum had mercy. He leaned down, evoking another moan from the boy, who knew exactly what it meant. He hooked his hands behinds his knees to keep them in place. Jaebum pressed short, hot kisses to the side of Youngjaes neck as he picked up the speed. He went faster, stronger, thrusting shamelessly into the tight heat of this precious body and Youngjae was practically screaming in pleasure. He knew exactly the right angle, he knew how to move to make Yaoungjae see stars and forget his own name, he’d done it a million times before.

  
He could even tell that Youngjae was getting closer, could feel it in the tensing of his body, hear it in his shaking voice. He sped up a little more, ignoring the strain in his thighs, watching every of his dongsaengs moves as he mercilessly threw him over the edge. Youngjae came and it was intense. His blunt nails cut into Jaebums shoulders, heels digging in his back, his whole body tensed, muscles clenching around Jaebums buried length. The sounds he made were out of this world. That and the heat and tightness were almost too much. Jaebum kept going nonetheless, forcing strangled cries from Youngjaes throat, he was coaxing himself to keep pounding into this willing body just a little longer. Youngjae was instinctively trying to push him away, overly sensitive after he’d just come, the stimulation too much to bear, but Jaebum wouldn’t back away until he finally found the sweet release of his orgasm washing over him. He wasn’t sure, he might’ve moaned Youngjaes name into his ear when he came, finally stilling his movements, breathing hard and he slid out of the abused hole and rolled to the side.

  
He watched Youngjaes chest rise and fall quickly in an attempt to fill his lungs with enough oxygen, through half-lidded eye. One of Youngjaes legs was caught beneath his own but neither of them cared. When their breathing had finally steadied Youngjae turned towards him, moving closer until his lips almost touched his ear. “Jaebum hyung”, he whispered, his breath ghosting over his neck, “I love you.” Jaebum turned his head to look in his eyes that were tired, but full of affection and kissed him. Slow and sweet and peaceful.

  
Youngjae yawned and snuggled close. He was granted that much for being so good and so sexy and so willing. Yet it was almost frightening how easily they adjusted. They moved in unison until they were in Youngjaes favorite cuddling position. Second favorite. He’d asked Jaebum to hold him when they slept, but Jaebum had refused. He accepted Youngjae draping his leg over him and his hand on his naked chest and his head snuggling on his shoulder, but that was as far as it went.

Jaebum heard the noises of gunfire and exploding cars through the wall and normally he would’ve gotten up to yell at the boys, but now he was too tired to care and Youngjae had already fallen asleep soundly on his body. And the upside was that, when the youngsters decided to turn the TV -volume to the max, he didn’t have to hush his pretty boy while screwing his brains out.

He closed his eyes and smiled about the precious gift he’d been made the day he had been watching porn on his phone when Youngjae had stumbled into the room and confidently snuck under the covers to suck him off.

  
At first he’d hated the feeling you got when your dongsaeng confessed his love for you and you had to turn him down. However, if he’d known that Youngjae being in love with you was equitable with having sex that felt like fucking a pornstar, he would have done him much sooner.

  
Youngjae was the most uncomplicated sex-partner one could wish for. He didn’t demand, he didn’t whine and he didn’t refuse. Ever. And Jaebum admitted unashamed that he lusted after Youngjae permanently. It was very convenient.

 

  
For him.


	2. Chapter 2

The look in Marks eyes was devastating. His gaze kept wandering in Jaebums direction and it made him nervous as fuck. It wasn’t like Jaebum hadn’t noticed how Mark had had hushed conversations with Youngjae sometimes in a dark corner. He had just not given it another thought.

Youngjae was really tired and had fallen asleep on a sofa, curled up like a kitten and cute enough to make a grown man squeak in pleasure. Ok, it wasn’t a grown man, but Jackson. Still cute though.

And now Mark kept staring at him and at Youngjae sometimes and the thing about someone like Mark was, how people tended to underestimate a person who talks little, not realizing that sometimes the less you speak, the more you hear.

Jaebum knew people who constantly looked like they were silently judging you. Mark wasn’t one of them. In fact, Mark had a way of looking at people like they were the most precious thing in the world. That’s why the knitted brows didn’t suit him at all and that’s also why it was all the more scary. Jaebum ignored it. Of course he did, because what else should he do. At least he tried until Mark decided to walk over and stand right next to him.

“Jaebum”, he said casually enough to make him wonder whether he was imagining things. “I’m worried about Youngjae”, he continued. “Jaebum shrugged, looking anywhere that wasn’t Mark, “So….”, he answered. “He seems to not be sleeping well”, Mark continued, “he’s so tired. Do you happen to know anything, Jaebum? Since you’re his roommate.”

The words didn’t miss. Of course Mark said them like they could mean anything, but he knew that wasn’t the case. “I don’t know what you mean, _Hyung”_ , he answered nonetheless, “he sleeps well. He’s asleep well before me usually.”

Mark looked at him quietly from the side, making him uncomfortable in the process. “What do you think about Youngjae?”, he finally asked, causing Jaebum to instinctively cross his arms in a defensive position. “He’s a great singer. We’d be nothing without him.”, he phrased it generally.

“So, you respect him?”, Mark didn’t back out.

“Of course”, Jaebum wanted this to be over and run away, “I love and respect all of you.”

“Of course…”, Mark repeated, “but honestly…. Do you?”, and with that he turned around and walked away.

Jaebum wouldn’t stop thinking about Marks words for the rest of the day. How could he even imply that Jaebum didn’t care about Youngjae? He did. At all times. And what did Mark even know, or thought he knew?

When Youngjae entered the room, Jaebum looked up from his phone. It was past bedtime already, but Youngjae had insisted on taking a quick shower and Jaebum had been in no condition to join which he usually liked to do.

Youngjaes hair was hanging wet in his face, his skin still damp while he locked the door behind him. It had become a habit, something the other members had noticed and wondered about, but Jaebum had talked himself out with the info that he preferred to sleep naked and there were quite a few people he didn’t want to walk in on the view of his naked private parts. They both knew that they might suddenly get in the mood. Youngjae threw himself on the bed with a smirk, stretched and placed the cheek on his forearm. “What’re you doing?”, he asked, but Jaebum didn’t answer because it had no meaning at all.

“Are you tired?”, he asked instead. “A little”, Youngjae was mostly honest, “not too tired though…” The implications were there, but Jaebum couldn’t right now. “Let’s sleep then”, he said, putting his phone away and slipping under the covers. They could screw like rabbits, but that didn’t mean they’d be doing it every day. It wasn’t uncommon, so Youngjae didn’t think anything much and just said “Goodnight”, turned off the light and went to sleep.

Since Youngjae was Youngjae he was sleeping peacefully after a few minutes, while Jaebum turned and turned and couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep in, neither could he get his mind to rest. Mark tortured him even now and when he eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, he had a weird dream and woke from it in the middle of the night.

 

Jaebum stared at the ceiling for a while, tired as hell, yet unable to comfortably close his eyes. He turned to the left to try and find a more fitting position, yet actually he wanted to look at Youngjaes sleeping beauty and was startled to find Youngjae looking back at him, moonlight reflecting in his eyes. “Can’t sleep?”, he murmured in a low voice. Jaebum nodded. “And you?” “You woke me, idiot! You were throwing yourself around like crazy”, Youngjae was obviously scolding him, but Jaebum was actually very content. He didn’t like waking Youngjae when he was sleeping so prettily.

But, since he was already awake anyways, Jaebum had no timidity to roll himself on top of him without warning, which evoked a strangled sound from Youngjae. “Let me help you sleep”, he murmured into his ear, hands already underneath the shirt, catching an earlobe between his lips.

“Hyunnng”, Youngjae seemed torn between annoyance and laughter, neither of which Jaebum preferred his reaction to be. He pushed the shirt up, just enough to slide his tongue over a perky nipple, a move that normally ended with Youngjae melting away. Not right now though, because normally Jaebum wasn’t that hasty either. They had Sex. Wonderful, ecstatic, lasting Sex, not Quickies.

It did spark his ambition. He kissed further down the chest, dipping his tongue into the bellybutton for a second before sinking his teeth into Youngjaes inner thigh, evoking a squeal. He pulled down the boxers and wrapped his hand around the soft member while gliding his skilled tongue between the cheeks, licking and prodding the tight entrance. Finally he got the sexy moan out of Youngjae which he liked so much, yet he lifted his head, looked up at him and put a finger on his lips. “Shhh baby”, he whispered. It was the middle of the night and dead silent around the dorm.

Youngjae just dug the fingers in his hair and pushed him back down between his legs, limiting himself to soundless sighs and gasps. Jaebum shoved his hand down his own pants to get himself ready for action as he circled his tongue around the hole and pushed it through the ring of muscle.

When he was fully hard, he came back up, positioning himself between Youngjaes spread legs, his tip pressing against the tight entrance. Youngjae grunted darkly through gritted teeth at the strain. Preperation hadn’t exactly been commendable. Jaebum pressed his lips on Youngjaes, kissing him deeply, playing with his tongue, to muffle the noise when he pushed inside. He swallowed the sounds Youngjae made at the pressure, torn between pleasure and pain.

Jaebum couldn’t help it. He loved the scrunched up nose, the tightly shut eyes Youngjae sported when sometimes he forced himself into his hot body carelessly. He didn’t _really_ want to hurt him, he just liked rough. He broke the kiss once he was all the way in, causing Youngjaes eyes to flutter open. “Is it okay?”, he whispered against his lips, even though he knew Youngjae wasn’t gonna say ‘no’ and neither did he want to hear anything else.

Youngjae nodded obediently, so Jaebum placed a hand over his mouth. “We have to be quiet now”, he said as he began thrusting into the tight heat. His pace was slow but forceful, pulling far out and pushing back in steadily. It wasn’t what he’d had in mind. He’d wanted to screw him, fast and hard and end it quickly and fall asleep. But He couldn’t. He couldn’t with the way Youngjae was looking up at him. It was too dark to make out much, but their faces were close enough to feel each others’ breath and Youngjaes eyes were wide open and looking back at him and Jaebum felt like he was staring right into his soul. Unwillingly silenced he seemed to be telling something with piercing gaze through the darkness.

Jaebum had no idea how Youngjae could be looking at him like that while he was being thoroughly fucked. He didn’t know what it said, never knew. It wasn’t a loving gaze, it wasn’t dominant, neither was it submissive. It was just THERE and it freaked him out.

The darkness and silence of the room, the slow pace, the deep stare, everything made the feeling so much more intense. There was a groan getting stuck in Youngjaes throat every time Jaebum hit his sweet spot dead on. They lost track of time, unable to remember if they had been going on for a long time or not, but it didn’t matter, as they came almost simultaneously, riding it out with a few more lazy thrusts. Jaebums hand slid off and he leaned down to catch Youngjaes lips in a long, deep kiss when he released himself deep inside and Youngjaes erection, caught between their bodies left stains on their bellies.

Breathing hard, Jaebum rested his head on Youngjaes shoulder, who gently stroked his hair. It was a loving gesture, Jaebum knew it. But he had always known, so why resist? He would’ve laid there forever, relishing in the feeling of still being caught inside, tight muscles twitching around his now soft cock. But Youngjae eventually complained about being uncomfortable, squirming underneath him, but unable to push him off.

“A little longer, babe”, Jaebum murmured in his ear, keeping their hips attached, so he wouldn’t accidentally slide out of the widened hole. Jaebum had only a faint memory of what it felt like to be filled and he sure had never experienced someone refusing to pull out after you were done. He only knew that it was so damn good how Youngjaes insides and muscles involuntarily tightened and clenched around his length whether it was in pleasure or discomfort and he just knew he was gonna get hard again. “Do more of that, Babyboy”, he grunted, his face still pressed to the nape of his neck, “Work me good.”

“Hyung…”, Youngjaes voice was low and weak, but he shoved his hand between them to grab his own cock. Soft mewls reached Jaebums ears who started out with small movements, rolling his hips against his butt while finally lifting his head to sink his lips onto a soft nipple again. He circled the cute nub, rubbed it strongly with the tip of his tongue and even bit down on it lightly, yet he concentrated on the hasty movements of Youngjaes hand that was caught in the tight space between them, trying to get himself hard as fast as possible in order to avoid being fucked when not being aroused. Still, Youngjae obediently tensed the muscles he’d gradually learned to control for his Hyungs sake, moving his bottom in unison.

It was different this time. No romantic gaze, no rhythmic breaths. Youngjae slung his arm over his face, biting down on his forearm, since Jaebum needed all his strength to keep himself up, leaning on his hands placed next to Youngjaes shoulders. He’d thrown Youngjaes legs over his shoulders, nearly folding him in half for a better angle. Youngjae was loosened up enough for Jaebum to slide in and out easily in quick, erratic thrusts. Suppressed grunts escaped through his gritted teeth while he unstoppably worked towards his orgasm, nothing in mind but release.

Jaebum fucked him good. He’d eventually taken over to stroke his half-hard member to fully get him ready for being pounded like there was no tomorrow and then he did. Whatever found its way around Youngjaes forearm-gag sounded eerily like an abused kitten. Jaebum loved every second.

Eventually he shot his load deep inside Youngjaes body once again, biting his shoulder to quiet his sounds. This time though he pulled out immediately, crouching down to wrap his lips around the twitching erection to suck him off. Followed by high pitched whines and mewls he bobbed his head up and down, twirling his tongue and shoving two idle fingers up Youngjaes quite loosened entrance, legs crossing behind his neck.

At first he hadn’t had the intention to ever do this for another man. Having a hard, pulsing cock in his mouth seemed like such an absurd and disgusting thing to do. But Youngjae was the personified perfection. His skin, his smell, even his taste was wonderful. Jaebum had eventually realized that the pleasure he could bring the boy was more than enough of a reward for going down on him.

It was Youngjae after all.

Jaebum didn’t even mind that Youngjaes hips bucked when he came, his cum spilling deep inside his throat and he even swallowed all that he gave, something he’d found even more unthinkable before. With an obscene ‘plop’ he let go of Youngjae, crawled back up and dropped down next to him, exhausted as hell.

Youngjaes eyes were closed, his breathing steadied very slowly. Before Jaebums eyes shut close on their own he reached for a bunch of tissues on the nightstand and started to wipe the mess off of their bodies. Youngjae blinked lazily at him. He didn’t usually do this, but Youngjae was freshly showered after all. When he was done, Jaebum just threw the dirty tissues on the ground, followed by the remaining clothes that clung to their damp skin uncomfortably.

“Sleep well, Hyung. I love you”, Youngjae mumbled in his ear once he’d wrapped himself around Jaebums naked body. “Sweet dreams”, Jaebum answered and then, lowly, “You know you mean a lot to me, right?” He didn’t get an answer. He didn’t know if Youngjae hadn’t heard him, was already asleep or if he simply didn’t want to answer. But still, Jaebum slept like a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re hurting him!”, Jaebum had never heard Mark yell and it was painful to be the center of their most kind-hearted members’ anger. “I’m doing him a favour”, Jaebum forced through his gritted teeth. He had no idea how it’d come to this and it was taking his all to not start throwing a fit. His fingers were itching to throw some heavy objects at Mark.

“Jesus, Jaebum. How can you be so blind?!”, Mark looked at him as if he were seeing an alien. Jaebum crossed his arms and snorted. “Don’t talk about things you know nothing of”, he advised, mildly aware that he sounded like a bitchy teenager. “You know I don’t like meddling in other peoples’ business..:” “Then don’t!”, Jaebum cut him off but Mark shook his head. “If it affects other people, it’s no longer just your business.” Marks face was incredibly serious when he said “Stop it.”

It hadn’t been that much of a command. More like a statement and it made him furious while he paced around the living room like a tiger in a cage. Why the hell did Mark know much more than was good for him? Why did he have to find out about the things going on between him and Youngjae in the first place? And why the hell was he meddling in their business? Why would he care? “It’s none of his business anyways”, he said to himself louder than planned, startling Jinyoung who laid on the sofa scrolling through his phone. “What?”, he asked, looking up. Jaebum shook his head. “Forget it. Don’t poke your nose into my stuff as well.” “What the fuck”, Jinyoung murmured and returned his attention to his phone.

 

Jaebum didn’t go back into their room before Youngjae was asleep. At least that was the plan. When he leaned over for a goodnight-kiss, just a sweet, soft peck on Youngjaes pouty lips, he turned out to not be sleeping at all. Again.

“What took you so long?”, he asked with a sweet smile, followed by a yawn. “Nothing much. Just been hanging out with Jinyoung”, he lied unabashed. “Hmmh”, Youngjae took care of the goodnight-kiss, then turned around and snuggled into his blanket. Jaebum didn’t like it. Somehow Youngjae waited for him before he fell asleep, which was adorable as fuck, yet all he got was a smooch and a front row view of the back of his head.

“Yah”, Jaebum pulled his shoulder until Youngjae laid on his back and looked up at him. “Hmh?”, just how could Youngjae be so damn cute and innocent? “You know… I care a lot about you. You know that right?”, Everything Mark had said had been digging into his head, making him nervous, no matter how much he pretended to be unaffected.

Youngjae blinked confused, making him look even more like a kitten. “What’s wrong?”, he inquired, sounding genuinely curious. Jaebum shook his head. “You know that, right?”, he repeated with more emphasis on the last word. Youngjae nodded. “Sure”, he said with a smile, “I know that.” And he lifted himself up to steal another kiss from Jaebums lips.

Jaebum groaned in frustration and buried his face in the crook of Youngjaes neck. Why did he even doubt it? Of course Youngjae knew. Youngjae was sweet and clever and modest. He would never complain about the affection he was receiving, neither would he complain about the affection that he wouldn’t receive. “What’s wrong with you?”, Youngjae ran his fingers through his hair soothingly. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”, Jaebum was actually worried, something he wouldn’t have admitted to Mark EVER. “You’re talking nonsense, Hyung”, Younjae answered, calmly petting his head and playing with strands of hair. “I know…”, he said, pressing kisses to Youngjaes neck, “I don’t want to… You just have to know that you mean so much to me… Is it wrong?”

It was quiet for a while. Youngjae didn’t stop caressing his head, but he didn’t say anything. Jaebum tried to be patient, but eventually he got up to look at Youngjae. “Is it wrong to have sex with you?”, he inquired bluntly, when he couldn’t take the silence anymore. Youngjaes piercing gaze was hard to stand. “What has gotten into you?”, he demanded to know, but Jaebum needed an answer first. “Tell me if it’s wrong! Tell me you hate it!”

Youngjae sighed heavily. “It’s okay”, he said finally and even though he could make out the strain in his voice, Jaebum took him by his words. “Why are you so upset, Hyung?” Youngjae rolled on his side, facing him this time, “This isn’t like you.” “It’s nothing”, Jaebum wrapped his arms around him, something he didn’t do usually, “It’s just… Mark said…”, he trailed off, no real vision of what he was going to say, but it didn’t matter, because Youngjae asked “Mark?!?” and made an attempt to move away, but Jaebum had him tightly wrapped and didn’t give in. “Forget it”, he said, “just forget it and sleep. It’s late anyways.”

Youngjae obliged, but for once it was Jaebum who fell asleep first. He held Youngjae close with his arms wrapped around him and peacefully closed his eyes, while Youngjae stayed wide awake in the unfamiliar embrace. They only ever cuddled after they had had sex. Jaebum hated cuddling and he only accepted it when he was worn out enough to fall asleep anyways, at least that’s what he said. Youngjae enjoyed every second of his Hyungs warm body and steady breathing, but even though it was wonderful, there was this nagging feeling telling him that something was about to change.

 

 

Jaebum tried hard to go back to normal the next day, ignoring any lingering memory of the awkward conversation he’s had with Youngjae the night before. However, that plan was ruined before the day had officially started, when Jaebum woke to an empty bed only to hear Youngjaes voice from the kitchen as he made his way for a coffee.

“I wouldn’t have talked to you, if I had known not to trust you with a secret. What the hell were you thinking, talking to Jaebum, huh?”, how convenient for Jaebum to show up at the very right moment of the argument. He stopped in front of the door, leaning against the wall while he listened. “I wouldn’t have done that if I’d know he’d spill about it to you”, Mark sounded defensive. “So you’re sorry about getting caught? Not about cheating me. Is that it?”, Youngjae was furious. Of course he just raised his voice and spoke in a stern tone. But it was Youngjae so that pretty much counted as furious.

“I’m sorry for caring about your well-being”, the irony was obvious, “How can you let him do that to you?” Jaebums jaw almost dropped to the floor at the sound of skin hitting skin that sounded from the kitchen. Youngjae had actually slapped Mark, right in the face. “What do you think I am?”, Youngjae hissed, “I LET him, like it is some kind of sacrifice?” “That’s not what I mean”, Mark was calm for someone that had just been hit by his youngster, “I mean hurting you. Do you think I can’t see that you’re hurt? He wants to get off and you’re conveniently there, loving him so much that you’re willing to do anything for his love, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t love you, Youngjae and one day he’ll let you down and you’ll be left with nothing but the memory of being his fuckboy when there was nothing better around. And you know what? He seriously thinks he’s doing you a favour, as if he selflessly made you happy and he will not take responsibility for your broken heart. How can I not say anything and just quietly accept you getting into this way too deep?!”, Jaebum clenched his fists while Mark was ranting about. You really couldn’t trust Mark to keep his mouth shut about important things. And he was delivering Jaebums words completely wrong as well. He felt like storming into the kitchen and punching him too.

Good thing was, you could always rely on Youngjae. “Don’t talk like that about him”, his voice was weak, impossible to tell whether the words had gotten to him, “Jaebum isn’t a bad person. And I don’t care what you think about us. It’s my decision.” “But I don’t like it.” After Marks answer it was quiet. Jaebum pondered to go inside or walk away, but Yugeom made that decision for him by delightfully strolling in his direction. Jaebum immediately moved away from the wall, voiced a “Good morning”, slung an arm around his youngest and walk straight into the kitchen with him.

Mark and Youngjae both greeted them casually after untangling their tightly crossed arms, then they left.

 

For the whole day Jaebum was a mess. He couldn’t focus, he spaced out randomly, he had no appetite. It was so severe that all of the non-involved members came up to him to ask if he wasn’t feeling well. If he was sick and needed to rest. He caught Mark glancing at him several times, too. He WAS feeling a little sick. Surprisingly, or maybe to no surprise at all, Youngjae was completely normal. No way in hell could anyone guess that just this morning he had yelled at and punched his eldest in the face. And that was the scariest of them all.

Youngjae should be upset, keen or just _different_. But he wasn’t. He was Youngjae and thus, no matter how he felt… It was impossible to notice. So for anything that Jaebum knew, Youngjae COULD be hurt. Maybe he wasn’t okay at all, just because he seemed to be. Whatever Jaebum thought about him, however he’d evaluated his behavior, he could be entirely wrong.

When it was hardly evening, the other members unitedly sent him to bed, ordering rest. Jaebum didn’t mind. It was more comfortable to worry with a blanket over your head than standing in a room full of people. He thought about how important it’d been to him to let Youngjae know, that whatever they were doing, Jaebum never had had the intention of using him. He’d made that clear, right? He’d told him about how important Youngjae was to him. Youngjae was in love with him, sure, a love that he wouldn’t return. Wouldn’t anyone want to sleep with the person they were in love with?

Their adventures weren’t gonna go on forever, but neither would Youngjaes crush. They’d part ways at some point in their lives and it’d be okay. Mark was overreacting. It was all Mark. Youngjae was completely fine, there was no reason for Mark to meddle in Jaebums business right? Or in Youngjaes business…

Unless of course. Mark was in love.

 

 

Jaebum pretended sleeping, obviously, when Youngjae came in later. His care was incredibly sweet though. He placed some water and medicine on the nightstand, tugged him in and lightly kissed his hair. When Youngjae returned to finally go to bed himself, Jaebum had actually fallen asleep.

It was the next morning when he actually made a decision. He woke early in the morning with only a faint glow of sunlight sneaking through the blends, since he went to bed so soon. He watched Youngjaes peaceful sleeping face wondering if he’d actually made a big mistake. It had to stop. If Mark really had a crush on Youngjae it could lead to so many problems in the group. They couldn’t be disbanding over jealousy or lovers’ quarrel. It was for the best if they stopped right and here, even though the thought of Mark being intimate with his Youngjae made him want to throw up. But that wasn’t going to happen, was it? Youngjae wasn’t gonna jump into bed with just anyone.

As it turned out, Youngjae wasn’t even going to hop into bed with Jaebum. Sure, it had been what he’d planned to do, but he thought it was gonna be at least some kind of challenge. He didn’t know what exactly he had expected from the moment he decided to not have Sex with Youngjae again. Maybe have him ask why, at least. Maybe have him ask for some intimacy, begging even, though that was mostly one very dirty fantasy. Maybe he’d expected or secretly hoped that Youngjae was going to seduce him. Touch him, kiss him, get naked and promise more.

Nothing.

Youngjae, as he was, just accepted it. Yes, it had always been Jaebum who initiated it. He’d been the one climbing into the shower after Youngjae, sneaking a hand down his pants, whispering dirty things in his ear when no one was looking. And at the very moment he didn’t do that anymore, they didn’t do it anymore.

It was frustrating. Youngjae pretended nothing happened. Nothing’s changed. He behaved completely normal, just like how he hadn’t changed anything about his behavior when they first started sharing sexy times. They sat together, they chatted, he gave Youngjae encouraging pats on the back. Normal stuff. They were friends, members, and roommates. At night Youngjae stretched, looked at him for a moment and when Jaebum didn’t react, he curled up like the kitten he was and slept.

And Jaebum laid there, staring at him so intensely he was sure Youngjae had to feel it even in his sleep and he was starving. Admittedly he hadn’t thought that not having Sex with Youngjae meant to actually not have Sex. Youngjae should have asked him about it and they should’ve talked it out. Like, really talked and Youngjae would’ve secured him that it was better and that he didn’t like Mark anyways and then they would’ve continued just like before, only with Jaebum being secured that it was actually okay.

It was impossible to tell and he was craving for that delicious body. He wondered if Youngjae noticed him being different, or maybe he didn’t care at all. But how could Youngjae not miss it? Hadn’t it been heaven for him, like it had been for Jaebum? Wasn’t he just as horny and unsatisfied with just sleeping next to each other at night, like regular roommates? Jaebum wanted to know, but no way in hell he would mentioned it. And that’s how time passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, smut-fee chapter.
> 
> I also kind of need to apologize in advance for stirring up more drama than I am ever going to solve. This is just a trip through Jaebums head and some things might be left open in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebum was sitting on the sofa one day, lazily flipping through some papers, when Youngjae finally, _finally_ approached him. “Hyung”, he said, dropping down next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “What’s up?”, Jaebum was playing casual, even though he was burning inside. “You’re boring”, Youngjae pouted adorably. “Say what?”, Jaebum furrowed his brows, but got distracted by the hand on his crotch. He hissed. “What the hell?” Youngjae only smirked and proceeded to rub his cock through the jeans. “You like it, liar”, he said, licking his lips and _how the fuck_ could Jaebum not have noticed that he was stark naked??

 

“You want me, Hyung. Why do you pretend you don’t? I know.”, and there wasn’t really anything Jaebum could say to deny that with the obvious erection that was already feeling uncomfortable in his tight pants. “Why don’t you just have me?”, Youngjae whispered in his ear while he popped the button of his jeans to free the straining cock. He didn’t do much more than pulling his underwear down, just enough so he could wrap his hand around him and Jaebums eyes fluttered shut. “Wait!”, he gasped when Youngjae swung his leg over his lap, bringing their bodies together delightfully. Yes, this was heaven, but… “Are you nuts?”, he swore, “The others… if they see us…”, Youngjae didn’t seem to give a fuck, because he shut him up by pressing their lips together and Jaebum could feel that he was rock hard against his stomach.

He gave in, way easier than one would assume, as if he really didn’t care that they were in the living room, in the middle of the day where anyone could walk in any second. Mostly because Youngjae was busily guiding his cock between his cheeks, lining him up, so he could sink down on him with ease. Jaebums breath hitched when he was enclosed by the tightness that he’d been missing so desperately. He dug his fingers in Youngjaes sides, holding him in place or holding onto him, he wasn’t sure. Youngjae didn’t stop for a second. Once Jaebum was all the way inside he began moving his hips, rocking up and down relentlessly. It was incredible. For once because it’d been such a long time, it seemed like forever that he’d been inside this wonderfully wet heat, but also because Youngjae was wild. He was riding him like he was made for it, leaning back to find the right angle, like he always did, but faster and more vicious than he’d ever done before. And he stared at Jaebum. He didn’t throw his head back, he didn’t moan. In fact, he’d never been this quiet before and it was frightening.

 

“Youngjae”, Jaebum moaned, but Youngjae put a finger on his lips, hushing him, while wrapping his free arm around his neck. He didn’t stop, but he brought his lips to Jaebums ear to ask “Do you mind sharing?” Jaebum couldn’t think straight. “What?”, he asked confused, but he didn’t get the answer from Youngjae. Instead two slender arms wrapped around Youngjaes torso, pulling him off of his lap and then Mark pushed him on all fours and entered him from behind and Youngjae moaned and Jaebum Yelled “NO” and Jackson shouted “Hyung” and then he woke with his face buried in a sofa cushion.

 

Jaebum jerked up and looked around. Youngjae was nowhere to be seen and neither was Mark. Only Jackson was sitting on the armrest, inspecting him with his head tilted to the side like a curious cat. “W… what time is it?”, he asked, somehow slowly getting aware of his hot face, sweaty hair that stuck to his head and the raging boner in his pants. “About four”, Jackson answered. “You know I told you to go to your room if you wanted to nap, but you said you weren’t gonna sleep.”

As if it mattered. Jackson could get hung up on the smallest things, so Jaebum decided to ignore it. “Aha”, he said, getting up in an attempt to run off. “Are you alright, Hyung?”, Jackson asked, “You were having a bad dream?” Jaebum waved it off. “I’m okay, forget about it”, he wasn’t in the mood for talking now, but Jackson didn’t care. “Hyung you…”, he started but Jaebum yelled “Let it be” and stormed out. He went straight to his room, but it was empty. He might be awake now, but his thinking was still nowhere near straight or reasonable. He ran all the way back, stopping in front of Marks room and throwing the door open without even knocking.

 

He found a startled Youngjae sitting on the foot of the bed. Jinyoung was also there, but Jaebum could only see Mark who had his feet placed comfortably in Youngjaes lap. “What’s with you?”, he asked, but instead of saying a word, Jaebum darted forwards to grab Youngjaes wrist and pull him up on his feet. Youngjae protested and stumbled over his own feet, yet Jaebum stopped only when they were back in their room, threw the door shut and pushed Youngjae up against it.

“Jaebum-Hyung”, Youngjae managed to get out, before Jaebum shut him with a kiss. It wasn’t just any kiss. It was a hot, wild game of lips on tongues, savage, and Youngjae played along without hesitation. Jaebum had it so over.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”, Jaebum caught an earlobe between his lips while his hands were roaming Youngjaes body, slipping underneath his shirt. “I don’t think I understand”, Youngjae breathed, his fingers buried it Jaebums hair. “Of course you don’t”, Jaebum groaned in frustration and pressed their mouths together again, creeping under the waistband of Youngjaes sweatpants to grab his firm butt. “You should regret chasing me away”, he mumbled against his lips as he kept kneading his cute behind, “I will make you regret.” Jaebum whispered more nonsense as he proceeded to routinely free Youngjae of his clothing.

It was easy to tell how horny both of them were. No matter how unaffected Youngjae played, when Jaebum had pulled off his underwear and was kissing his way back up his knees and thighs, Youngjae was rock hard and holding onto the doorframe for support. His legs opened a little when Jaebum nibbled at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and he moaned quietly. Jaebum sucked on the flesh long enough to leave a mark on the flawless skin. He was gonna do that all over Youngjaes precious body if he had to. Mark it as his own. There was no way in hell he was gonna let another man this close to his property. Not a certain someone especially.

 

He licked along a delicate hipbone and further up until he was eye to eye with Youngjae, who wrapped a leg around his waist, pressing their hips together, causing them to moan in unison. “Did he touch you?”, Jaebum demanded to know while he tried to unbutton his jeans. “What?”, Youngjae grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. “Mark”, Jaebum insisted, pressing Youngjaes shoulders against the door to look at his face after his shirt had been disposed of. “Did you have sex with him? Is that why you didn’t come for me?” Youngjae shook his head. “I don’t know what’s wrong with the two of you”, he said, “but stop it. You’re scary.”

“No no no”, Jaebum wasn’t gonna give up that easily. “He can’t have you, do you understand?” Youngjae furrowed his brows “I don’t think I do” “You’re mine.” Jaebum stated simply and turned Youngjae around to push him into the door upfront. “OW”, Youngjae whined at the rough treatment. But what should Jaebum do really, if he wouldn’t understand? He had to MAKE him understand.

 

It was a first. It’s not like they’d never done it in places, no, but Jaebum didn’t like it when he couldn’t look at Youngjae when they did it. He’d never taken him from behind even once. Now it just had to be. He positioned himself while he reached around his torso to play with his nipple with his free hand. “It’s gonna hurt”, he whispered in his ear, “I’m gonna be rough with you.”, before he sank his teeth into his neck and shoulders. He was going to mark every inch if he had to. “Is it going to be okay?”, he asked between bites. Youngjae nodded, Jaebum could feel his body tremble. “Tell me if you need me to stop”, he said against the bruised skin and Youngjae nodded. “Do you want me to keep going?”, he asked, twitching the hardened nipple between his fingers. “Yes”, Youngjae breathed out.

Jaebum spread his cheeks and pushed his tip through the tight ring of muscle. Youngjae made strangled noises, but Jaebum wasn’t done yet. “Do you want me to stop?”, he asked, still slowly pressing further inside. Youngjae nodded, Jaebum kept pushing. “Do you really want me to stop?” Youngjae cried out in pain. “Tell me you want me to stop!”

“Oh god, yes”, Youngjae whispered, his knees almost giving in so that Jaebum had to support him with an arm around his chest. Startled at the response he stilled, but Youngjae vehemently shook his head. “No, no… don’t…”, he gasped, “don’t stop!” Of course Jaebum stopped immediately. He moved away and turned Youngjae around once more. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”, he asked angrily, but Youngjae was too far gone. He threw his arms around Jaebums neck, pressing their bodies together, rubbing his naked self against Jaebum. “Fuck me”, he breathed out before crashing their mouths together, kissing him hungrily while his raging hard-on was rubbing against the fabric of his Jeans. “I’m all yours”, the breathless whisper against Jaebums wet lips was hard to hear, yet insanely sexy.

 

Jaebum pushed Youngjae on the bed who then scrambled onto his hands and knees, waiting patiently with his cute butt in the air while Jaebum was hastily ripping the remaining clothes off of his own body. He was so hot, he was burning up. He was inadvertedly reminded of his dream when he climbed onto the bed behind Youngjae, digging his fingertips into his white hips. It was a strain to push inside, the muscles tightly clenching around his length, but Youngjae was moaning away, sinking down on his elbows, his face pressed into the pillows. Frighteningly enough he seemed to like it, even though it was probably painful and Jaebum couldn’t help the fact that it really and honestly gave him the feeling that yes, Youngjae was all his.

 

Jaebum was going to not keep anything from Youngjae if that was what he wanted. His thrusts were strong and powerful right away. No slow build-up. He was going to fuck Youngjaes brain out.

Youngjaes moans were only mildly muffled by the pillow, but Jaebum didn’t give a fuck about being quiet, even though he should. It was way harder to find the spot in this position since he had no practice. Meanwhile Jaebum was getting hotter every second, but it wasn’t worth it if he couldn’t make Youngjae see stars.

 

“This won’t do”, he groaned, “Turn around.” And he pulled away and flipped him. Youngjae spread his legs immediately, welcoming Jaebum in between, who thrust inside again, easier now but still it was so tight and hot. Youngjae moaned again, nothing in the way to decrease the noise, his eyes tightly shut but his mouth hanging open. It was beautiful. Jaebum leaned down, while Youngjaes thighs wrapped around his torso and he picked up his speed, attaching his lips to Youngjaes neck, sucking and biting. Youngjaes lusty sounds ringing right at his ear were driving him crazy.

“Fuck… Hyung… Harder”, Youngjae demanded but was cut off by his own moan. It was easy now, to find the right pace and angle to make him go insane. Jaebum hit his sweet spot over and over again and Youngjae completely lost it.

 

It was going to be over too soon like this, so Jaebum slowed with clenched teeth, making Youngjae gasp and groan in frustration. He was squirming, urging him to keep going, but Jaebum waited while scraping his teeth along Youngjaes already bruised neck and shoulders, eliciting cries of pleasure whenever he bit down and even more when he had calmed enough to start pounding again.

 

Jaebum was losing his steady pace when his orgasm crept closer, his thrusts becoming messy, uneven, but it didn’t matter, Youngjae was already screaming in pleasure, so close. This time he didn’t stop, thrusting as fast and deep as he could manage, sending both of them over the edge. Jaebum came hard and Youngjaes whole body arched off the bed, his legs and fingers tensing around him. Youngjae yelled his name when Jaebum came inside of them and followed immediately while Jaebum fucked them both through their climax.

 

Exhaustion immediately took hold of him. He only took a second to watch himself slide out of Youngjae, forcing a last small sound from his lips, then threw himself next to him on the bed. Sweat was glistening on their naked bodies, the room was filled with gasps for air. “Woah…”, Youngjae muttered.

 

They were resting in silence, far enough away from one another that they weren’t even touching. Jaebum felt like there was a brick wall between them, after they’d just been close enough to be considered one being.

His head was spinning. He wanted to fall asleep, but it wasn’t even late. He wanted Youngjae to slide his fingers through his hair, but he had no idea if they were at that point again. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know where to start. He wanted Youngjae to say something but he wasn’t sure he’d like whatever the boy had to say.

Youngjae turned his head to look at him and smiled genuinely. “Why did it take you so long? You were horny enough for 10 teenage boys.” “Shut up”, Jaebum answered weakly. Youngjae shut up, so it was quiet for a long time while Jaebum tried to sort his thoughts.

He was a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to apologize if anyone made it this far. I am sorry for Jaebum being a major douche. I hope you can forgive him in the end.  
> I am also sorry for the rapeyness and Youngjaes masochism. I can't help it. It’s a fetish of mine.  
> This is almost the end also.


	5. Sort-of-Epilogue

“Why are you like this?”, Jaebum asked finally, his voice and eyes tired while he studied Youngjaes face. “I don’t understand you.” Youngjae smirked mischievously as if that was exactly what he wanted. “What am I like?”, he inquired. “Why can I do anything to you?”, Jaebum was mad over the lightheartedness that Youngjae sported in situations like this. “I have no idea what you’re talking about”, Youngjae stated casually. “I hurt you, didn’t I?”, Jaebum propped himself up on his elbows, “I did it on purpose, you were supposed to stop me. Why didn’t you? You should’ve stopped me!” Youngjae giggled and it was adorable. “Why should I if I don’t want to, Hyung? That makes no sense.”

 

“Do you love me that much?”, Jaebum had to know, “Do you love me so much that you will allow me to do about anything to you? That’s insane!” Jaebum was angry and yes, he thought Youngjae should get angry too. The smile vanished from the boys’ voice, but he was completely calm when he said: “Don’t you think you’re giving yourself a little too much credit? Honestly, you sound like Mark.” Jaebum growled at the mentioning of that name, a noise that was supposed to sound dangerous, but ended up being cute enough for Youngjae not being able to hold back laughter.

“Hyung”, he said seriously again, “I fuck you because I like it. Not for your sake.” “Liar”, Jaebum snapped at him, “If that were true why would you accept it when I didn’t? Why wouldn’t you approach me if you wanted it?” Youngjae tilted his head while examining him closely “Do you really not know?”

 

Jaebum opened his mouth for an answer, but closed it again without saying a word and shook his head. “Is that what you were aiming for?”, Youngjae asked curiously. “I thought you weren’t in the mood.” Jaebum snorted in disbelief. “Not even you can be this oblivious”, he pouted, “The way I see it, there’s two options: Either you were abstinent for my sake, our you got off elsewhere.” “or maybe”, Youngjae said while rolling his eyes, “maybe I just have my Penis under control. Unlike you, Hyung.” Jaebum slapped him on the chest. “Did you?”, he asked, “You and Mark?”

“Seriously Hyung. Why do you keep bringing that up?” “Because you keep refusing to answer!”, Jaebum rolled on top of him, securing his wrists left and right of his shoulders, “answer me!”

“Okay fine”, Youngjae grumbled and sighed, “I have never even thought about having sex with Mark. Let alone actually did that. It’s creepy.” “What? You didn’t?”, Jaebum was sure it was a lie, but Youngjaes confidence confused him. “Of course not, idiot.” “But why didn’t you say so immediately then?”, Jaebum inquired, squinting his eyes, suspicious. “Because.”, Youngjae smirked, “It is completely ridiculous. But also… because you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“Jealous?”, startled, Jabum sat up on Youngjaes hips, letting go of his wrists. Youngjae nodded. “Very cute.”

 

“Hyung, I need some help with….”, Bambam froze in the doorway after he’d stormed into the room without knocking. Jaebum had to admit that he was in a very incriminating position, also with being naked and everything. “Ewww, why don’t you lock your door when you do that?”, Bambam yelled, “I think I’m gonna throw up!” and he threw the door shut behind him.

 

“Don’t go in there”, he could be heard outside, shouting to someone or anyone, “They’re still fucking.”

 

“Shit”, Jaebum muttered, but Youngjae seemed way too comfortable. “Oops”, he said, giggling. “This isn’t funny”, Jaebum groaned and threw himself face forward onto the mattress. All this time they’d kept this a secret and once, just this once you forget to lock the door. How should he face the members now? How was he going to explain the situation? He couldn’t expect them to understand.

“Keep cool, Hyung”, Youngjae soothingly rubbed his back and it was very comforting. “It’s no big deal. They won’t mind.” “They won’t mind? You mean like Mark?”, Jaebum asked the blanket he was pressing his face into. “Mark is different”, Youngjae answered confidently, “He’s misunderstanding things. He doesn’t know you well enough.” Jaebum looked up in confusion. “What do you mean he doesn’t know me enough?” Youngjae smiled his brightest sunshine-smile. “He thinks you’re being a dick. But it’s okay. We’ll tell the others that we’re a couple and they will accept it.”

 

Jaebum flinched a little at the blunt statement. They should do what? He wanted to reject immediately, but Youngjaes encouraging smile was locking his tongue. And that he was still stroking his hair and back gently sure didn’t help. But they weren’t. How could he just lie to his members? They would find out anyways. Or would they? Would anyone who looked at them from the outside even be able to tell the difference? They had managed long enough to be sneaky about what they were actually doing. Was pretending to be a couple really gonna be that different at all?

 

Jaebum placed his head on his crossed forearms. “Do you think we could do that?”, he wanted to know, “also… won’t that be harder for you?” Youngjae sighed. “We’ll see”, he stated simply.  Jaebum was willing to agree. Honestly he was usually willing to agree to what Youngjae said, yet he said “I’m scared.” Youngjae nodded, “I know. But you have to acknowledge at some point what it is that you want.” Confused over the choice of Youngjaes words, Jaebum furrowed his brows. It was a weird thought, yes, but on the other hand, having an official claim on Youngjae didn’t seem that bad after all. Being a couple would mean he could formally tell people like Mark off and he would have the right to do him whenever and wherever he wanted to. Given that Youngjae wanted that too. And was that not the problem which had caused this entire mess? That he never knew what Youngjae wanted?

 

“I don’t like having so much power over you”, Jaebum said, for Youngjae obviously completely out of context. “Excuse me?”, was an understandable reaction. “You have to tell me what you want and what you don’t. It scares the shit out of me not to know whether I could be hurting you. Figuratively.”

Youngjae left out the longest sigh in the history of mankind. “That’s it…!”, he said relieved. “I’d been wondering for a while what was really bothering you.” Jaebum pouted. “Promise!”, he commanded. Youngjae played with a strand of Jaebums hair and nodded. “Promise me that you won’t give yourself up for me. Then, and only then, I can be your boyfriend.”

It sounded weird when he said it out loud. He hadn’t even meant it. Boyfriend did sound serious. “You will be my boyfriend?”, Youngjae was back to his smiling, giggly self. Jaebum nodded, unwilling to let Youngjae see his insecurity. “I will do my best at it. And who knows, maybe I’ll learn to love you.” He was being serious about it, but Youngjae tilted his head again, obviously amused, but mostly absolutely adorable. He was lovely enough that Jaebum felt his heart leap and also had the sudden urge to embrace him and kiss him.

 

“Jaebum Hyung”, Youngjae said sweetly, “Do you really not know?”

 

Jaebum blinked and shook his head. “Know what?” He wanted to know.

 

Youngjae leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

 

“Silly you. You already do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This is it. Thank you for holding out until the end.. I hope nobody is disappointed now. Tell me if you are though. But this is written in stone. Nothing's gonna be altered anymore. Goodbye.


End file.
